deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yang Vs Azula
Description Avatar: The Last Airbender VS RWBY! Two Siblings, with a knack for fiery combat burn their way into the ring! Will Yang be drenched in Azula's Blue Flames, or will Psychotic Leader be taken down by one of Beacon's Best? Interlude Ruby Rose: Oh, is my sister in another Death Battle? Should I just read off the script? Okay, yeah, i'll just do that! Guts: Western TV Shows are typically responsible for several memorable characters. Well these two combatants burned their way into the minds of many once they came onto the screen Ruby Rose: Azula, Princess of the Fire Nation, Sister to Zuko, and Master Firebender, Guts: and Yang Xiao Long, Beacon's Brawler. She's Ruby and I'm Guts. Ruby Rose: And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle! Whoo! Yang Ruby Rose: Oh yeah! Big Sis time! See, when we were kids Yang always wanted to be a super awesome Huntress! A Huntress is someone who goes around and helps people who can't help themselves. I think she wants to do it to find mom... Guts: She was trained by her Uncle, and went on to Beacon Academy at the age of 17. Her mother disappeared at a young age, so she decided to become a Huntress because of her Father and Step-Mother. Ruby Rose: And she's the BEST at it! She can take down giant hoardes of Grimm like it's nothing! I wish I could be as skilled as her... Guts: Her solution to every problem is to simply Punch it. A Grimm? Punch it. A Bartender? Punch it. An innocent Bartender from Final Fantasy? Snap it's neck. *clip of Yang snapping Tifa's neck is shown* Ruby Rose: Ouch...that's dark. Anyway, Yang has a super cool weapon at her side at all times! Two of them in fact! While I have Crescent Rose, and Weiss has Myrtenmaster, Yang has Ember Celica! They're like really cool Shotguns that you wear on your hands! Guts: They're dual ranged, and carry an exceptionally large ammo capacity. It increases her punching strength to unprecedented levels, and lets her punch things like Urza's through trees, punch boulders in half. They can even fire off blasts of concussive energy, that can reach hundreds of feet. She also has explosive rounds attached to her gauntlets which explode upon impact. Ruby Rose: Every time she punches, there's this awesome explosion! In fact she can use the momentum to control things like her velocity! Whatever Velocity means... Guts: While it may seem like her defenses are lacking, she has an Aura. Aura provides a thick layer of defence for anything that comes her way. Aura can also be used to heal minor wounds, enhance physical prowess, and activate dust. Ruby Rose: Big sis is so accurate she can take on people who cut bullets in half, and nail birds out of the sky! And that's not where it ends! Every single hit she takes makes her stronger! How? Well, it's her Semblance of course! Everybody has a semblance! It's like this cool superpower you have. Mine is Speed, Weiss' is Glyphs, and Blake can make cool blocking mannequin things. Guts: But hers is capable of making her even stronger every hit she takes. After 2 hits from a Mech Suit, she got to her feet and punched the bastard to pieces. Ruby Rose: and she can go Super Saiyan!! If she's angry enough, she can tap into a higher power or something! Her hair lights on fire, she gets super duper strong, and can take out lots of stuff! It's awesome! Guts: She's not perfect. Ruby Rose: But...she's got some flaws. A super fast opponent can tire her out, like Neopolitan. Fun Fact, we tried to use her as a Sub Host...but it didn't work out. Neopolitan: ......*Smirks* Ruby Rose: All she did was smirk...sexily. Guts: ...her Aura also has a limit and depletes quickly the more damage it takes. Without it, she's basically defenseless, and can be defeated quite easily. A good fighter...but a disgusting Sub Host. Azula Guts: Born to the powerful Fire Lord Ozai, and his wife Ursa, Azula was born to be a successful firebender from the very beginning. She was trained in Martial Arts, Espionage, and Firebending, and proved herself to be one of the best that there was to offer. Ruby Rose: Oh Geez, she looks pretty strong...and crazy. Turns out she had a lot of issues with her mom, which really messed her up later down the line...poor girl. But hey, at least she became a Military Genius, matched The Avatar in combat, and took down everyone in Aang's group multiple times. And she took down an entire city in 48 hours! Like, geez! Guts: Azula is agile enough to be considered untouchable by The Avatar, capable of performing difficult Acrobatic Moves without effort,and can run up walls casually. Like most benders, she's also profficient in multiple forms of Martial Arts that she uses with her Firebending. Ruby Rose: Like Taekwondo, a kick-based Martial Art, Northern Shaolin Kung-Fu, where speed is key, and Southern Dragon Claw Style, which focuses on grappling and clawing techniques. There's also Chaquan, a Weapon Base style, and Xingqon, a style that focuses on powerful attacks rather than solid defense. But let's talk about the coolest part of her arsenal, Fire Bending! Guts: Azula is one of the most proficient Fire Benders to date, being able to conjure it in things like Streams, Whips and Blades. She's such a prodigy at this, that her fire is actually Blue and not the typical Red. 9,000 Degrees are typically fueled into Blue Fire, making her more dangerous than any other Fire Bender. With her multiple different forms of her Fire Manipulation, she's even "Killed" The Avatar. But finally, the Bending goes one step further. Ruby Rose: Lightning Bending! Acquired through really precise Yin/Yang control, this style is so deadly, it's basically an Insta-Kill technique! Even if it DOESN'T Kill you when it touches, it renders you...pretty unable to battle after that. It can be regulated, and moved in directions, but Azula has far less control over this technique as she does with Fire Bending. But you know what's almost as dangerous as both of these techniques? Guts: Azula is a master tactician, and battlefield genius. She can come up with Counter Strategies in seconds, copy and analyze an opponent's moves, and predict an opponent's next move. She has a tendency to mock and taunt her opponents and trick them into compromising situations. Ruby Rose: But it's not like she doesn't have weaknesses either! She's got serious OCD and Mental Instability, which makes her Firebendning screw up if she's not careful. Lastly, her Firebending can be boosted with Rage...which only leads to lack of Qi/Chi in the end, which could make her run out of juice in the end. But still, step in her way, and you'll be charred to a crisp! Pre-DB and Special Thanks! Guts: The combatants are ready, and the ring is set up, it's time for these combatants to battle each other to the death, for glory. Ruby Rose: It's time for a Death Battle! Thanks to the Death Battle Fanon Community for supporting! DEATH BATTLE!!! WarpyNeko930 Beacon Academy, Night It was several hours past curfew for the Huntsmen And Huntresses training academy. The Hallways were empty, the classrooms were abandoned aside from Teacher's who were out grading papers, and the entire school just seemed pretty much dead. However, even in it's quiet state, it resonated a particularly good mood. It was in it's later months, meaning the Vytal Festival Tournament was going to happen soon. Teams from all around would gather to fight and battle to determine who was the strongest. While the students were in a great mood, however, three adults were not. High upon Beacon Academy's Clock Tower, Headmaster Ozpin's office was in an intense mood, all because of a letter they had recently received. On Ozpin's desk, a letter written in parchment sat. Ozpin himself was staring at it grimly, his eyes never wavering. General James Ironwood simply sat in the chair across from Ozpin, looking just as distraught. Glynda Goodwitch, however, was rapidly pacing behind the chairs. "Impossible...inconceivable...unforeseeable..." she muttered, clearly worried and angry at the same time. "Read it back to me again, Ozpin." Ozpin sighed. "Dearest Vale, our people of the great Fire Nation have sent 3 Champions to participate in your Vytal Festival Tournament. Please accept, or there may be issues." Days later Indeed, three champions were sent to the Vytal Tournament. And they indeed, dominated the competition. The three female warriors, using their practiced fire-bending, proved difficult and powerful opponents for those who watched. And of course, they had sent their finest warrior, the fierce fire bender known as Azula to the next round. This new addition to the tournament did not go unnoticed by Vale's enemies. And later in the evening, before the semi finals, Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Fire Duel Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:'RWBY Vs Avatar' themed Death Battles Category:WarpyNeko930